Striptease A GinKira oneshot
by lechymonk
Summary: Kira is looking for a way to get his Captain, Gin Ichimaru, to notice that he has feelings for him. Gin/Kira, yaoi


He wanted his Captain. Badly. Watching as Gin Ichimaru shuffled through the paperwork piled on his desk, Kira once again thought about the idea banging around in his head and he cursed Momo again.

Dipping the brush into the inkwell, Gin made a few marks on a paper, flipped it over and went on to the next one. Several minutes later, Gin had barely made a dent in the huge pile and Kira watched as Gin moved his neck to each side, stretching the cramped muscles.

Kira's heart fluttered at the smooth motions of his Captain. Gin had a way of moving his body that did strange things to Kira's belly. Whether it was walking or running or even the way he sat, Gin was a very sensual man. Those little smiles that he doled out to Kira when they were talking or the way his eyes opened so slowly, the light blue-gray color perfectly complimenting his silver hair. It was as if each movement was planned, planned so that the full effect of Gin's actions would hit Kira full in the chest, making it hard to breathe.

Silently sitting on the floor of Gin's office, Kira wondered why Gin had called for him. It wasn't as if Gin needed him to help with the paperwork. Only a Captain could fill out the necessary forms and sign them, a lieutenant didn't have that kind of power in Soul Society. Shifting his body, Kira uncurled his legs out from underneath him and rubbed the blood back into the sleepy limbs. Kira made a slight hissing noise as the blood rushed back into his legs.

"Are you alright, Kira?" Looking up at Kira, a slight smile on his face, Gin's blue-gray eyes met Kira's stunned blue ones.

"I…I'm fine, Captain." Willing his heartbeat to return to normal, Kira smiled. It was a strained smile, but a true smile none the less. Kira didn't look away from Gin until his Captain went back to his work.

Damn it! The next time he saw Momo he was going to yell at her for putting this damn stupid idea in his head. She was always reading those romance books. The ones with a man and a woman on the cover where the man is shirtless, about to kiss the woman and the woman's breasts are about to pop out of her top. Cheesy novels, really. Stupid, cheesy novels that gave him this blasted idea that he was planning in his head.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Kira!" Momo waved from across the training field to Kira, running to catch up with him after a grueling session with Captains Aizen and Ichimaru. "Kira, wait up!" Finally catching up with Kira, Momo tried to put her hair back in the little cover she always wore. "I was reading the latest book by my favorite author and I think I can solve your problem."

"Keep your voice down." Hissing out the command, Kira looked around to make sure no one else had heard them. The field was empty by now but that didn't mean that they couldn't be overheard. "What problem?"

"Getting Captain Ichimaru to notice that you like him, of course!" Smiling up at the taller shinigami, Momo reached into a hidden pocket in her robe, pulled out a dog-eared book and flipped through the pages. Mumbling to herself, she finally found the page she was looking for. She handed the book to Kira. "Here! Read."

As Kira read, his face turned from his normal pale color to a bright red. "A striptease? You're kidding, right?"

"No. See, Carla knows that Sebastian likes her but he's too shy to say so. She decides the best way to get him to see how she feels about him is to do a striptease!" Momo looked at Kira expectedly. "That's what you need to do for Gin. Give him a striptease. One that will blow his mind and make him really notice you."

"He'll notice me alright. Notice me and then toss me out of Squad 3 right on my ass."

"Oh, please!" Grabbing the book back, Momo wrinkled her nose at him. "You're such a stick in the mud sometimes."

"Why don't you do a striptease for Captain Aizen?" Smirking, Kira found it extremely funny how fast Momo's face turned to the same bright red color as his was.

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about you and if you don't like my suggestion, you can go soak your head!" Momo smacked Kira's arm and then promptly ran off, leaving Kira chuckling behind her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"It's hot in here." Gin didn't look up from his paperwork as he made the comment. "Don't you think so, Kira?"

"Oh yes, Captain. It certainly is."

This was it. This was the opening that Kira had waited for. He was going to do it. Maybe. Probably.

"You should make yourself more comfortable." Gin lay down his pen and then stood up. Kira watched, mouth dry, as Gin slowly took of his Captain's haori, the fabric moving and shifting over Gin's broad shoulders.

Swallowing around a lump in his throat, Kira felt his legs push his body off of the floor and start moving towards Gin, as if they had a mind of their own. Moving as if in a dream, Kira reached Gin and held out his hands for the haori. Taking the haori from Gin, Kira turned his back on his Captain for a few moments while he hung up the garment on a peg in the corner of the room. Gathering his courage, Kira turned to look at Gin.

Gin had sat back down, his normally light eyes, dark with some emotion and watched Kira move closer. "My little Kira. You should really at least open up your uniform. Let your skin _breathe._" Leaning back in his chair, Gin smiled at Kira and lay his hands down on the arms of the chair. Perhaps this would be the day his shy little lieutenant would seduce him. Licking his lips, Gin could practically taste the want and need oozing off of Kira.

Their eyes never leaving each others, Kira almost stalked his way to his Captain, his body responding to the lust that was evident in Gin's voice. Stopping in front of Gin, his body between Gin's spread legs, Kira touched the belt around his waist. With shaking hands, Kira began to undo the belt around his waist. The intricate knots fell away, the belt slipping through his hands as he undid the last of the knots. Just as he was about to remove the belt, Gin's hand snatched out, grabbing both ends of the belt.

Falling forward, Kira managed to stay on his feet and his hands scrambled for purchase on Gin's shoulders.

"Let me." One hand in a loose fist, Gin's other hand began gathering the belt. Twisting the material around his hand, he soon had all of Kira's belt looped on his hand. With the belt gone, Kira's hakama pants fell, pooling softly around his feet.

Pushing himself up from Gin, Kira picked up the pants and tossed them. He would worry about making the folds later. Right now, he wanted to stay where he was, between Gin's stretched out legs. Holding his robes together, Kira let out a shaky breath when Gin licked his lips again.

"Take off one robe at a time." Gin slouched in the chair a bit, his erection clearly visible to Kira.

Kira turned his back on Gin and started with the black outer robe,. He let the robes fall open but with his back to Gin, there was no way Gin could see how turned on Kira was. He was hard, harder than he had ever been in his life and his cock began to leak. Rolling his shoulders to a pulsing beat he heard in his head, Kira shrugged one shoulder out of the black robe. The material slipped down, caught in the crook of his arm and Kira rolled his other shoulder, bringing the outer robe to his waist. Kira let that robe fall on top of his pants laying on the floor.

"Turn around, please." Gin's voice was thick and strained. "I want to see you." Gin was rather proud of himself. Kira wasn't up against the wall while Gin licked and bit every inch of skin he could see. This torture was exquisite and while he was about to burst, there was no way he would be stopping this show from his little Kira.

"Oh, my little Kira. You're so hard, dripping with need." Standing up, Gin placed his hands on Kira's chest. "May I take off the last robe?" Without waiting for a nod or a quietly spoken yes, those hands moved across Kira's chest, brushing against pebbled nipples. Blunt nails caught Kira's nipples, sending shivers of desire over Kira's skin.

The last robe was gone and Kira found himself naked and aroused to the point of pain with Gin's hands roaming his body. In a flash, Gin had Kira up against the wall, Kira's hands above his head, Gin holding them tightly.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this." Gin's mouth settled on Kira's in a hard but not punishing kiss. A hot tongue licked the seam of Kira's mouth, begging for entrance but Kira couldn't think properly and kept his mouth closed. When Gin's hand surrounded his cock, Kira gasped, opening his mouth and Gin's tongue plunged in.

The kiss was openly carnal. Hot tongues rubbed sensuously against each other, mouths slanted over one another, again and again. Gasps and moans filled the room. Gin let Kira's hands go and broke the kiss. Smiling at the look on Kira's face, Gin dropped to his knees.

At the first touch of Gin's tongue on he cock, Kira was lost. Gin licked the slit, Kira's liquid collecting on his tongue and Gin lapped it up. Taking Kira's cock in his mouth, Gin let his lips softly roam over the velvety skin, his tongue circling the tip a few times before his mouth moved over Kira again.

There was nothing for him to grab onto and Kira's hands scratched at the walls, little chips of paint flaking off as he dug his nails into the wall. In his wildest dreams, he had never imagined that Gin would be doing this to him. Licking and sucking his cock while on his knees, pleasuring Kira in such a submissive position.

"Nn…ah….oh gods!" Kira's hands finally found a place to rest and his fingers gripped Gin's shoulders. "Nn…Captain…" Nonsense words spilling from his mouth. Covering his mouth with one hand so no one would hear. The cravings of his body growing as the sounds of Gin sucking him broke through his lust clouded mind. The sound of Gin's harsh breathing as he took more of Kira in his mouth, taking almost all of Kira in his mouth.

Gentle fingers traced patterns on his balls, the sensation pulsing through Kira and his head went back, slamming into the wall. But he didn't notice the pain in his head. Gin had cupped Kira's sac in his hand and squeezed gently.

"Cap…Captain…pull away…" Kira tried to move Gin's head. He was dangerously close to coming and he didn't want Gin to be surprised. "I'm …oh, gods…" A long moan and his toes digging into the hardwood floor as electric sensations gathered at the base of his spine. Kira made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking down at Gin.

His Captain's eyes were closed and he was stroking himself over his pants. Gin had heard Kira but he wasn't going to let go of him. Deeper and deeper, Gin took in the hard, hot length of Kira, sucking harder as he took Kira deeper. One hand caressing Kira's balls and his other hand stroking himself, Gin shook his head no and swallowed around Kira.

The erotic sight of his Captain sucking him and the tightness of Gin's throat as he swallowed proved to be too much for Kira. Belly clenching, Kira came, his seed hitting the back of Gin's throat. Hissing at the feel of Gin's throat tightening around him as he swallowed. Shaking as his release tore through him, Kira's hips bucked, moans and grunts pushing their way out of his mouth. Too soon, it was over and Gin was standing up.

"You taste wonderful, my little Kira." Gin let Kira slump against him. "Shall we continue this in my bedroom?"

As Kira nodded against him, Gin made a mental note to talk to Aizen. Gin had heard the two lieutenant's private conversation this afternoon and Aizen was wrong about his view of his female lieutenant. She wasn't as stupid as Aizen thought she was.

In fact, she was pretty damn smart.


End file.
